


Swoon

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never feels like enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swoon

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to Tumblr. set in ‘verse. Written for the Holiday Fic Fest ‘11.

With his face pressed into the pillow, all Dick can smell is Bruce’s scent, a mixture of shampoo and cologne and the irremovable trace of Gotham. He tries to use it to keep himself steady despite the thrusts Bruce makes, and he can feel himself drooling against the fabric as he moans with a slack mouth, reaching back with tense hands in an effort to tell Bruce to grab tighter.

Why is it that every time they fuck like this, it feels like it’s been too long since the last time? Dick’s not sure; the only thing he really knows is that he can hear the slap of their hips together and Bruce making primal noises in the back of his throat. Bruce’s hand is on his shoulder, driving him further and closer to the edge.

Strong arms flip Dick over to his back and pin his legs up to his chest. It’s only know that he can hear himself begging for even more, for harder thrusts and a faster tempo, and when Bruce pushes closer to kiss him, he feels himself losing that very last vestige of control. Bruce helps him through the orgasm, kissing him and slowing down and jacking his cock for those last few splurts of come between them.

And then he feels empty, realizes that Bruce is still hard. He reaches towards him, can feel the ridge as he closes his hand and then the warmth of Bruce’s own come.

“I still have to patrol tonight,” Bruce murmurs in his ear.

Dick stills, closes his eyes. “Please don’t.”

He doesn’t answer, but pulls Dick on top of him in response to the plea.


End file.
